User talk:94.212.216.150
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination. Thanks for your edit to the Ellis Sobol page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 14:46, September 18, 2009 :Please sign or log in. 18:00, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Block As a not-registered user, you cannot change things because you think they're funny or interesting. First, sign or log in. And then you can discuss such actions, before doing them. You will be unblocked tomorrow. 18:10, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :May I not write about André Stroganoff? I want him to be a heroic character. May I sign in, or what? I was just acting on the spur of the moment. 18:11, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't. You can write about anybody you want, if you agree with these regulations: ::* objective style: we don't write novels, we write articles that are as neutral and correct as possible. ::* Lovian context: everything should fit within the context. You can't just change the context either! ::* user: you have to be a user, so sign in and make clear who you are. ::* respect: we don't just laught at one another or do crazy things to other people's articles. ::Do you agree with these basic rules? 18:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I agree. Please unblock me now. 18:18, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :First I want to know who you are. An already existing user? 18:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Come on Pierius, just say it. 18:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) I assume you are moderators, so feel free to check my IP adress if you want. And who is "Pierius"? 18:27, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Well, let's take a look then http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/94.212.216.150 --Bucurestean 11:27, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Pierius! A new IP-address?! What a surprise! :D Bucu 14:32, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I have the feeling Wikia will tell us another sockpuppet has arrived... 15:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::"I have a feeling" is a song by the Black Eyed Peas. 15:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, and yes... 15:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Clever. 15:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe Pierius has thousands ips Pierlot McCrooke 15:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Not impossible: some computers have switching IPs. (or whatever that's called by computerologists) 15:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I know a way to change my IP-address every time I establish a connection to the internet. Isn't that clever? I didn't test it yet but 'people who know' assured me it works. 15:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Zombies, that's their name. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:08, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Pierius has everytime the same sets of ips. , the well known 86. IP adress and the lessr known 94 ip adresses.. He could have more Pierlot McCrooke 15:09, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::One can have all combinations possible minus all combinations taken, which should result in quite a huge number. 15:13, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::He has always the same set: a address beginning with the number 86 and 2 ip's staring with the number 94 Pierlot McCrooke 15:16, May 24, 2010 (UTC)